Major Man
Major Man is the titular main antagonist of the Powerpuff Girls episode of the same name. He is a charlatan superhero and a deliberate competitor of the PowerPuff Girls. He was voiced by Jeff Bennett, who also played Professor Dick Hardly in the series. Appearance Major Man is a buff, handsome man with a large chin and Johnny Bravo-like hair. He wears a white jumpsuit and blue gloves, boots, and spandex with a red cape, as well as a large blue "M" on his chest, and a belt with the letters "MM". Personality At first impression, Major Man seems to be a nearly flawless superhero who simply wishes to use his powers to help others. In truth, he is nothing but a super-powered con-artist who stages his own disasters so he could prevent them and get all the glory. He was also a coward, begging for help in put in actual danger. Powers and Abilities He has usual superhero powers, such flight, super-strength, super-breath and laser vision. Biography In the beginning of the episode, there was huge fire engulfing all of Townsville. The Powerpuff Girls were ready to blow it out, but then someone else blows it out and them along with it. The culprit reveals himself to be a new superhero named Major Man, who the people suddenly became enamored with. He then stops a mugging, along with many other disasters, making him even more popular and making everyone forget about the girls. Even the Mayor and the Professor become fans of his, and the former replaces the old Powerpuff hotline with one for Major Man. However, after Major Man inadvertently reveals that he knew about the disasters before they happened during an interview, though quickly covers it up but the Powerpuff Girls become suspicious, so they tail him and witness him deliberately kicking a dog into the street so that he could save it. Seeing him for the fraud he is, the girls formulate a plan to expose him to the rest of the public. Soon after, a giant monster attacks Townsville, though the people remain calm in the belief that Major Man will stop it. But when the monster captures him in it's claw and the false hero cries out for help, causing everyone to panic. Just when it would seem that he would end up the monster's next meal, the Powerpuff Girls show up and Major Man begs them to save him, though they insist that Major Man is capable of saving the day himself as always and questions his lack of action. Pressured by the weight of his own scam as well as the monster's teeth, Major Man admits to being a phony, shocking the townspeople. The girls agree to help, but only if he vows to never pretend to be a hero again, which he obliges to do without hesitation. After the girls beat up the monster and save him, Major Man exits the creature's mouth and the girls angrily tell him leave Townsville and never come back and he floats away in shame, never to be seen again. It turns out the monster was a friendly creature named Fred who is a friend to the girls who they asked for help to expose Major Man for the fraud he was. It is possible Major Man was arrested for fraud, arson and other crimes he set up (especially for lying to both the law and public). List of His False Rescues *The giant fire: Major Man started it. *The robber and the old lady: Played by his cousin and grandmother. *The train wreck: Major Man wrecked the tracks. *The thugs who attacked the old man: Major Man hired them to do that. *The man in wheelchair: not directly explained, but it is assumed that Major Man threw the banana peel with which the man's wheelchair slipped. *The dog almost gets killed on the street by vehicles: Major Man kicked the dog in the street (The Powerpuff Girls witnessed this from above the clouds) Trivia *Major Man is a parody of Superman, from the stylized "M" on his chest (similar to the "S" on Superman's chest) to the saying "It is a bird; no it is a plane; NO IT IS SUPERMAN," replacing Major Man for Superman. He also has a body shape and suit color similar to Major Glory, and both of their names start with "Major". He also has a hairstyle similar to Johnny Bravo's, coincidentally they are both voiced by Jeff Bennett. *He fakes his heroism and stops the threat that he sets up like Krall. *Unknown to Major Man (and all of Townsville, for that matter), the Powerpuff Girls had set up the monster attack by enlisting the aid of Fred, a friendly monster. The Powerpuff girls set up the disaster to trap Major Man, like he did to become popular. *Major Man does appear to possess actual superpowers, however he lacks the courage and integrity to be a genuine superhero. Navigation Category:Liars Category:Con Artists Category:Parody/Homage Category:Supervillains Category:Titular Category:Powerpuff Girls Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:One-Shot Category:Male Category:Affably Evil Category:Trickster Category:Mastermind Category:Vigilante Category:On & Off Category:Redeemed Category:Comic Relief Category:Incompetent Category:Criminals Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Charismatic Category:Cowards Category:Amoral Category:Incriminators Category:Inconclusive Category:Outcast Category:Opportunists Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Neutral Evil Category:Presumed Deceased